Sob o quadro do Cavaleiro Cardigan
by c.a.n.c.e.l.a.d.o
Summary: Draco e Harry descobriram o amor no verão passado, mas agora de volta a Hogwarts Draco tem que fingir continuar odiando-o porque a guerra ainda continua. Isto acaba os afastando e poderia separá-los de vez, se não fosse por um único detalhe... DRARRY


Graças a uma grande confusão que eu consegui fazer, estou postando a historia pela segunda vez e vou aproveitar pra fazer algumas mudanças. Essa fic saiu do nada e eu quero oferecê-la pra Ivys que além de ser minha amiga, beta e já há algum tempo anjo (Ana eu tbm tenho um!) foi quem me salvou de mim mesma. Então Ivys ela e toda sua.

"_Esse deve ser o pior ano da minha vida!"_ – Harry pensou ao subir o último lance da escada.

Nem o torneio tribruxo foi tão ruim assim; na verdade nem escutar o basilísco por aí seria tão ruim quanto isso. Pensando bem era como se tudo estivesse se repetindo novamente. As pessoas o olhavam como se ele fosse um doido desequilibrado; como se ele estivesse tentando matar a todos.

Harry olhou em volta e suspirou mais uma vez. Como fora acabar ali? Perto das masmorras com um enorme calo no pé e com uma provável suspensão por faltar à detenção com o Snape. Será que poderia ficar pior?

— Potter, o que faz aqui?

Soltou um gemido involuntário. Pronto, acabou de piorar e muito. O olhou com um olhar que esperava fosse ameaçador e voltou pra o que estava fazendo. Massagear o pé machucado e se impedir de chorar por toda a merda que estava acontecendo.

— O que aconteceu? – "Como se ele quisesse mesmo saber "– Harry pensou enquanto o outro acrescentava. – Machucou o pé?

— Não é da sua conta Malfoy, e se quiser me suspender ou dar qualquer castigo faz isso logo eu preciso voltar pra... – o outro lhe encarava com genuína curiosidade. – Nada...

Draco suspirou e olhou para o mais baixo com carinho. Tocou-lhe as mãos e antes que o outro pudesse as puxar de volta as apertou.

— Potter. – começou suavemente- Me deixe te ajudar. – e olhando o para o pé do outro percebeu o problema. - Esse sapato e novo?

— Sim. – respondeu corando pela própria idiotice.

Não devia ter usado o sapato antes de amaciar um pouco, mas ele não se lembrava do feitiço pra isso e já acordara atrasado. Tivera o mesmo sonho infeliz de estar andando por um corredor escuro com varias portas, e novamente acordara tentando abrir uma. Ron também ainda estava dormindo, então quando quase caiu da cama teve que jogar o travesseiro no amigo para que ele se levantasse. Mal viu o que estava fazendo e acabou tentando vestir o chapéu no pé enquanto o amigo tentava colocar a calça ao avesso ao mesmo tempo em que calçava os sapatos. Enfim, acabou perdendo os antigos sapatos e tendo que usar os novos. Hermione já estava longe e ele não pode lhe perguntar qual feitiço usar para amaciá-los. Foi assim que acabou na hora do almoço, preso perto das masmorras, com um enorme calo no pé e um grande mau humor. E como se os astros estivessem zoando com ele, Malfoy acabava de encontrá-lo. Sinceramente estava começando a achar que a professora Trelawney estava certa e que Marte alinhada com a Terra seria um sinal de que tudo daria errado.

— Vem comigo, deixe que eu dê um jeito nisso. – disse estendendo a mão para o moreno, e este não mostrava nenhum sinal de querer acompanhá-lo.

— Por favor, eu não... – parou de falar ao notar que o moreno não aceitava a mão estendida - Por favor, Harry...

Por causa do tom de desespero na voz do sonserino, ele se obrigou a levantar e a segui-lo. Seus pés doíam tanto que ele acabou tropeçando e o loiro passou o braço pela sua cintura o apoiando. Por mais que quisesse repelí-lo não encontrava forças, por isso simplesmente se deixou conduzir.

Não tinha a menor idéia de onde o outro ia levá-lo; pararam em frente ao quadro do cavaleiro Cardigan que assim que os viu começou a gritar "_lutem cães sarnentos, venham aqui e lutem." _Então o sonserino parou diante dele e falou a senha '_bodes velhos'. _ O quadro lhes deu passagem e eles entraram em um quarto com uma enorme cama onde o sonserino o sentou. Em seguida pegou uma cadeira e uma bolsa com alguns objetos e sentou-se diante dele, colocando uma toalha em seu colo.

— Me dê seu pé.

Hesitante Harry levantou seu pé direito e pôs em cima da toalha que estava no colo do sonserino. Draco pegou uma tesoura de dentro da bolsa e cortou a meia cuidadosamente; depois puxou com cuidado a parte que estava grudada no peito do pé de Harry. Limpou tudo com uma poção que o moreno não conseguiu identificar e em seguida fez um curativo.

— Pronto, amanhã não terá mais nada aí.

— Obrigado.

— Aonde você vai Harry? – perguntou vendo o outro se levantar e ir pra porta.

— Eu tenho que resolver umas... coisas.

— Harry precisamos conversar. - disse levantando-se e ficando de frente para o grifinório.- Não dá pra continuarmos assim, você mal me cumprimenta, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você. E eu preciso saber...

— Draco. – sussurrou quando o mais alto encostou a testa na dele.

O sonserino o abraçou apertado apenas sentindo aquele perfume que o fez cometer tantos atos impensados no verão passado.

— Harry, eu sei que eu tenho agido como um idiota desde que voltamos a Hogwarts, mas você sabia que teria que ser assim; apesar de eu estar agora na Ordem eu ainda tenho que manter um disfarce na sonserina. Você sabe que ainda tem muitos filhos de comensais por lá...

— Eu sei... é só que...

— Me deixa terminar... – Draco o interrompeu. - Eu só consigo chegar perto de você no intervalo das aulas e nessas horas sempre estou com Crabbe e Goyle ... Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? E não minta pra mim, eu te conheço tão bem quanto a sua amiga sangue... como a Granger ou como o Weasley e aposto que eles também já perceberam que há algo errado. - vendo que Harry continuava em silêncio, completou - Olha eu sei que não e fácil ver todos profeta diário apenas começou com tudo. E você só está piorando as coisas. Por que está sempre tão nervoso Harry? Por que está afastando seus amigos? Por que está me afastando?

A ultima pergunta foi tão baixa que Harry não sabia dizer se Draco falara pra ele. É claro que ele ainda se lembrava de tudo, das férias, das promessas, das madrugadas acordados conversando, do primeiro beijo... de tudo. Na verdade nem ele mesmo não sabia o que estava acontecendo, sentia-se tão nervoso com tudo e com todos, e agora, assim com Draco, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era no quão idiota ele vinha sendo.

— Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso. Nem eu sei bem o que tem de errado comigo, é só que depois daquela confusão com Simas, depois de saber que a mãe dele não queria que ele voltasse para Hogwarts por minha causa, por acreditar em tudo o que estava escrito no Profeta diário... tudo só piorou, mas... Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem.

— Eu sei que sim, eu só estava preocupado. As poucas vezes que o eu o vi sorrindo foram quando estava conversando com... Harry, você ainda iria gostar de mim se eu passasse um tempo em Askaban?- seu tom era serio, mas Harry não pode deixar de rir da pergunta, por que ele queria ir pra Askaban?

— Acho que sim, isso se voltasse inteiro e com o juízo perfeito claro, mas por que você quer ir pra Askaban?

— Querer, querer eu não quero. Mas valeria a pena se eu fosse condenado por torturar e matar lenta e dolorosamente uma certa Corvinal que tem andado muito atrás de você. Afinal o que aquela garota quer?

Harry não se lembrava de ter sorrido nas vezes em que Cho ia falar com ele, mas era exatamente o que Draco estava dizendo, e se isso significava que o loiro ia dar demonstrações de ciúmes, ele tinha que se encontrar mais vezes com ela.

— Você não tem idéia de como fica lindo com ciúmes. – e roubou um selinho do outro. – E eu não sei o que ela quer comigo, as duas vezes que nós falamos ela não disse nada de importante; tenho a impressão que ela quer me pegar sozinho.

— Se sua intenção era me acalmar com isso, devo dizer que falhou miseravelmente. E agora nem preso vou ser, vão me condenar à morte depois que eu terminar com ela. – vendo o outro cair na gargalhada acrescentou- E isso não tem graça, é serio.

— Eu sei, e por isso é mais engraçado. E você não vai matar nem torturar ninguém – e antes que o loiro o interrompesse ele pôs um dedo em sua boca o impedindo. – Por que eu não quero nada com ela, nem com ninguém alem de você. Foi você quem ficou ao meu lado todo esse tempo, foi você quem me viu quando os outros apenas julgavam, e é por isso que eu te amo.

Ele mal tinha terminado de falar quando o loiro o puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego e o puxou de volta para a cama. Draco deitou-se por cima sem interromper o beijo e ficaram assim até os pulmões pedirem por ar.

— Eu te amo Harry.

— Eu sei. – o loiro riu e revirou os olhos.

— É claro que você sabe, eu já te disse isso, lembra? Você que demorou uma eternidade pra admitir que também me amava.

— Não demorei nada, eu já te disse um milhão de vezes, você que não se lembra.

— Não me lembro mesmo; e quando foi isso? – Draco fingia duvidar.

— Lembra-se da primeira noite em que ficamos juntos? Eu estava tendo pesadelos com Cedrico, o cemitério e tudo mais... Você acordou com meus gritos, veio até a minha cama, se deitou ao meu lado e me disse que era só um sonho e que você estava comigo.

— Claro que me lembro.

— Foi naquela noite a primeira vez que eu disse que te amava. – Draco agora o ouvia com atenção. Eu me virei disse que te amava e quando vi você já estava dormindo, então eu encostei minha cabeça no seu peito e você resmungou alguma coisa e eu fiquei repetindo baixinho. Então você ficou quieto e me abraçou de volta. Achei que tinha ouvido.

— Eu não ouvi – Draco respondeu baixinho - Por que não me acordou?

— Eu já tinha te acordado, e você precisava dormir.

— Mas isso era mais importante! Quando você vai entender que é a coisa mais importante da minha vida?

— Humm.. Acho que ainda vai ter que repetir isso muito, muito mesmo; ate que eu possa entender.

— Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim, você é a coisa mais importante pra mim, você é... – Draco foi interrompido pelo som do sinal que anunciava o início da próxima aula.

— Saco, o sinal. – Harry disse frustrado - Tenho que ir, a Prof. Trelawney está trabalhando com os sonhos e tenho certeza que ela mal pode esperar pra me contar que uma morte terrível me aguarda. Te vejo depois em poções?

— Claro – deram um ultimo beijo antes de o grifinório sair correndo pra porta – Harry, mais tarde quando eu estiver... você sabe... Apenas não ligue, ok?

— Tudo bem. Eu sei que é o seu trabalho.

E dizendo isso saiu correndo para a aula de adivinhação onde a professora Trelawney lhe disse em um tom muito triste que ele morreria dolorosamente. Depois foi para a aula de poções acompanhado de Ron e Mione que ainda vinham discutindo por qualquer besteira, como sempre faziam. Snape ainda não havia chegado à sala, mas a porta já estava aberta e os alunos iam entrando aos poucos e se acomodando. Para a tristeza deles restavam apenas lugares perto da sonserina. Não que ele quisesse ficar longe de Draco mas é que ele era insuportável perto dos amigos porque tinha que continuar fingindo odiá-lo e ... Harry sentiu alguma coisa voando por cima de sua cabeça, quando ele olhou viu que era um aviãozinho de papel ele levantou a mão e pegou.

"_Já lhe disse o quanto você fica lindo concentrado?" – leu o bilhetinho e_ riu. E quando Ron perguntou o que era, ele apenas balançou a cabeça, indicando que não era nada importante.

Depois daquele vieram muitos outros; toda vez que Snape se distraia um pouco, Draco lhe mandava um aviãozinho diferente. Escrevia coisas que o faziam rir ou apenas comentava algo sobre os colegas ou sobre a e Mione o olhavam desconfiados mas não comentavam nada e Harry não sabia dizer se Snape não via ou preferia ignorar o que afilhado estava fazendo.

Mas isso era o que menos importava. Draco encontrou uma maneira de ficarem próximos, mesmo que à distância. Os aviõezinhos estavam enfeitiçados e apenas o destinatário conseguia pegá-lo, por isso não se preocupavam que chegasse a mãos impróprias.

Os recados continuaram nas outras aulas que eles faziam juntos, nos intervalos e no grande salão. Harry estranhou quando um dos aviõezinhos desviou-se passando pela mesa da Corvinal e acertou Cho Chang, acidentalmente claro, e voltou depois para a mesa da Grifinória direto para a mão de Harry, que não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

Os recadinhos só paravam à noite quando eram substituídos pelos encontros secretos no quarto escondido pelo quadro do senhor Cardigan.

E era lá que eles esqueciam o resto do mundo e davam vazão ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

"_Esse deve ser o melhor ano da minha vida!" -_ pensou Harry deitando-se em sua própria cama, após um dos encontros secretos.

FIM.

Essa foi minha primeira Drarry então qualquer erro a culpa e toda minha.

Espero que tenham gostado. Feliz ano novo e BEIJOS.


End file.
